1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of electrical connectors, and more particularly to an electrical interconnection including a pair of mated connectors placed between two parallel circuit boards.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrical interconnection including a pair of mated connectors is placed between two parallel circuit boards for establishing electrical continuity between the two circuit boards. In generally, one of the mated connectors includes a plurality of contact terminals arranged in a series of adjacent columns, with mating sections structurally different than mating sections of deflectable terminals of the other connector and adapted for electrically mating with the respective mating sections of the other connector. A problem with a conventional electrical interconnection is that greater mating forces generated during mating the terminals of the first connector with the terminals of the second connector will result in the crack or damage of an insulative housing, which is set for holding the terminals of the first connector or the second connector. It is contemplated that a suitable arrangement of the terminals between the first connector and the second connector is set in order to reduce the mating forces therebetween, thereby preventing the insulative housings of the first connector and the second connector from being damaged.